In These Arms
by rururei
Summary: Hanya ada tiga tempat di dunia di mana kau boleh menangis, Sakura.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nii-chan."_

"_Hmmm."_

"_Nii-chan."_

"_Kenapa, Sakura?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu memalingkan muka pada gadis kecil di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berbaring di atas rumput, memandangi biru langit dari sela-sela daun pohon momiji tempat mereka berteduh._

"_Sakura rindu kaa-san."_

_Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk duduk. Dia menarik tangan Sakura sampai gadis kecil dengan pita merah di rambutnya itu ikut duduk._

"_Sekarang ada Naruto-nii. Sakura tidak boleh sedih lagi."_

"_Tapi... Sakura rindu 0kaa-san..."_

_Mata emerald gadis kecil itu mulai berair._

"_Sakura sedih... Sakura... Boleh menangis, kan, nii-chan?"_

_Naruto menatap mata Sakura. _

"_Dengarkan nii-chan baik-baik ya," katanya sambil memegang kedua bahu gadis kecil itu._

"_Mulai sekarang, hanya ada tiga tempat di dunia ini di mana kau boleh menangis..."_

Waktu itu usia Naruto 11 tahun dan Sakura 7 tahun.

Naruto tidak pernah lupa pada apa yang diucapkannya.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tidak ramai, tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan sepi. Terdengar bisik-bisik di sana-sini. Orang-orang saling bertatapan, kebanyakan berwajah bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

Naruto tidak bisa diam, sejak tadi dia berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia berhenti dan menatap ke tengah ruangan di mana Sakura berdiri anggun dengan gaun putihnya. Harusnya hari ini dia bahagia. Harusnya dia tersenyum, tapi melihatnya sekarang hanya membuat Naruto makin gusar. Dia melonggarkan dasi di lehernya seakan-akan dasi itu akan mencekiknya.

"Naruto."

Seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto menoleh dan bertanya tidak sabar. Melihat wajah Kiba yang muram, sebenarnya Naruto tidak perlu jawaban apapun. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan didengarnya. Kiba menggeleng pelan.

"Dia tidak ada," kata Kiba setengah berbisik, "Tidak seorang pun di rumahnya yang tahu ke mana dia pergi. Bahkan ibuanya baru saja dibawa ke rumah sakit karena jantungnya kambuh."

"Pengecut!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Laki-laki macam apa yang menghilang di hari pertunangannya sendiri? Sudah lama dia tahu kalau laki-laki itu tidak pantas mendapatkan Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak pernah mendengarkannya dan hanya percaya pada kata hatinya sendiri. Kata hati yang ternyata salah.

Naruto kembali menatap ke tengah ruangan dan mendapati Sakura sedang menatapnya. Mata itu seperti bertanya, tapi Naruto tidak bisa memberikan jawaban lain selain wajahnya yang muram. Perlahan-lahan mata itu meredup dan cahaya di dalamnya padam sama sekali. Mata indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak di sini._

Naruto melangkah cepat ke tengah ruangan dan meraih tangan Sakura, setengah menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar dengan mengabaikan bisikan dan tatapan heran orang-orang.

"_Nii-chan_..."

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Naruto-_nii_..." katanya pelan, "Aku –aku harus tetap di sini. Aku harus menunggu dia..."

Tubuh Naruto membeku. Dia berhenti dan menoleh memandang Sakura yang terlihat menyedihkan. Dengan sedih dia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Sakura," katanya, "Dia –dia tidak akan datang."

Akhirnya kalimat itu lepas dari bibirnya.

Sakura memucat seperti baru saja mendengar sebuah vonis yang menyakitkan. Tangannya dingin dan matanya berubah kosong. Dia tidak lagi menolak ketika Naruto kembali menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto bahkan tidak menghiraukan ayah dan ibunya yang berseru memanggilnya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Naruto terus memegang kemudi dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sesekali dia melirik Sakura yang mematung di kursinya. Sakura juga menatap ke depan tapi dengan pandangan kosong. Dia seperti berada di dunia lain dan dia tidak menangis. _Belum. _

Sakura tetap berada dalam posisi itu sampai Naruto menghentikan mobil dan menariknya keluar. Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti di sebuah tempat yang lebih teduh, di bawah naungan daun-daun pohon _momiji _yang rindang.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, mulai mendongak ke atas dan mengingat-ingat.

"Ini..." dia seperti kembali lagi menjejak dunia nyata setelah pergi entah ke mana.

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk. Ini pohon _momiji _yang sama yang sering mereka datangi ketika mereka kecil, pohon _momiji_ di dekat villa tempat mereka berlibur bersama orang tua mereka. Setelah dewasa, mereka jarang datang ke tempat ini. Bahkan mungkin saja Sakura mulai melupakannya.

"Kau ingat apa yang dulu aku katakan di sini?"

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura, memaksa gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari daun-daun pohon _momiji_ kepada wajah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

Sakura diam, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Hanya ada tiga tempat di dunia ini di mana kau boleh menangis..."

Naruto diam, memberikan jeda pada Sakura untuk kembali mengingat. Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Nii-chan_..."

"Yang pertama, di kamar mandi. Yang kedua, ketika kau sendirian. Yang ketiga..."

Naruto mendapati suaranya sendiri mulai bergetar. Dia tahu dia sendiri tidak akan bisa melihat Sakura menangis.

"... di lenganku."

Mata Sakura telah mencapai batas akhir pertahanannya untuk membendung air yang sejak tadi mendesak keluar. Dia memeluk Naruto, mengeluarkan semua air mata yang ditahannya di depan semua orang. Kalau tangan Naruto tidak menahan tubuhnya, barangkali dia sudah terjatuh ke tanah karena tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

Selama ini dia selalu berusaha menjaga agar Sakura tidak menangis. Dia selalu berusaha agar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyakiti Sakura. Jauh di dalam hatinya sendiri, Naruto tahu bahwa dia ingin memeluk gadis itu sebagai orang lain, bukan sebagai seorang adik yang harus dilindunginya.

Bahkan dia berpikir dia tidak akan bisa menyerahkan Sakura pada orang lain, tidak sekalipun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka 17 tahun yang lalu Sakura harus memanggilnya 'kakak.'

Naruto tahu kata hatinya benar sekalipun dia tidak bisa mewujudkannya.

Tidak akan pernah bisa.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

Kalimat "Hanya ada tiga tempat di dunia di mana kamu boleh menangis" saya ambil dari fanfic The GazettE di salah satu web. Judulnya 'Nakigahara.' Saya suka banget fic itu :D


End file.
